I Never Thought This Would Happen Ever
by Rukimii
Summary: A normal 15 year old girl's life has changed drastically to a normal school life, to a scarier life. But when you point out the good times, it's not as bad as you think. A story full of many plots and mixed with many genres! Also a mix of Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Pokemon, and K Project (Somehow it got to this O-o). Enjoy! ;)
1. The Ordeal Has Ended

**To my friends who are reading this, thank you so much and enjoy! And to others? I am very pleased to have you read it! This story is based off on what happened on the chatsite we are in, and role-playing. Inspired by my friends :3**

**I DO NOT OWN DURARARA! OR OTHERS... Except the story maybe.. :P ****Or the chatsite: It belongs to its rightful owners!**

**Delic: Just get on with the story! **

**Rukimii: Be patient! And what are you doing here?! Shouldn't Kumiko be here instead? Or my other alter-egos?**

**Delic:...*sniffs* So you...hate me..?**

**Rukimii: Oh no! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! -hugs you-**

**Delic: Yay! Now on to the story! **

**Rukimii: Is that all you want...a hug to make you happy...?**

* * *

It was night, the full moon shining at the crazy place, Starbucks to be precise. Weird right? All of us having fun, telling jokes and laughing together as if we want this night to last forever. Even if it's one sinful night.

And here I am, sitting on the bench enjoying the view of life. Some cried for joy, some drank and got drunk, especially the alcoholic ones. Even the mayor and daughter of Ikebukuro are here! People danced, sing, and if I may add, making out. I chuckled.

You might think how it ended up all like this. Well, it's a long story. Many suffered, cried, and bleed, but it was all worth it. Oops! That's rude of me not to introduce myself to you guys.

My name is Rukimii. I'm 18 years old, a clansmen part of HOMRA and an adopted sister of Delic, accepted by many of my friends. Taken by Hichigo. And I have little teleportation skills. It's very convienent if I must say.

The others are Delic, Hibiya, Suin, Excalibur, Luana, Izaya, Shizuo, Espeon, Psyche, Kumiko, Hichigo, Wolfy, Himitsuki, Iseki, and Alexia. There will be more from now on, but these people are important to me. Meeting these people? To me felt like fate.

Delic, an alcoholic boss of the cafe. Hibiya, the royal prince with the liking of strawberries. Suin, the mayor's daughter of Ikebukuro and also a trickster. Excalibur, an awesome dad of Suin, known as the mayor of Ikebukuro. Luana, a girl that has powers to protect herself, a demon. Izaya, the king of trolls and an informant broker. Shizuo, Ikebukuro's stongest person.

Espeon, a Pokemon that is really a great animal. Psyche, Delic's lover. Kumiko, my trusty friend. Hichigo, an assasin. Wolfy, a part-wolf friend of mine I like being around with. And Himitsuki, Iseki, and Alexia? Well I'm not gonna be a spoiler to that. Many more will be found.

"Hey, why won't you come and join with us, dollface?~" said Delic, staggering up to me with a dreamy face. _Hmph, probably drunk._ I thought, obviously not that stupid. I scrunched up my nose a little as I could smell the strong scent of alcohol. Geez, he shouldn't drink this much.

I sighed exhausted from everything that happened and prepared here.

"It's fine. I like being alone sometimes, plus looking back at what happened...is nostalgic." He tilts his head a bit to the right, as if questioning. Pfft, his dreamy and foolish face just makes me wanna laugh.

"Nostalgic? C'mon at least have fun now!~" I shook my head kindly with a hand up as if saying 'no thanks'. Since Hichigo is just relaxing like me and I'm just next to him. "I don't wanna~ I wanna be with Hichi."

The blond just pouted and went back chugging back the wine drink and dancing with Suin. I slumped back on the bench, thinking of course. But...it's good enough that I'm seeing everybody happy. I cracked a smile.

How did this happen? Well, it all started way back in the past. I'd say about...3 years ago? The very first time I've met everybody, and the used-to-be-here bar and cafe...

* * *

**Rukimii: I THANK YOU ALL YOU READERS FOR READING IT! *throws cookies in the air***

**Delic: A little cliffhanger? Really?**

**Rukimii: What?~ *laughs evilly* Isn't that how we lure in more readers? JK JK**

**Delic: ...You sure are like a demon...**


	2. From Pure, to be Tainted

**Wooh! Chapter 2 finally finished! And WARNING, there is a bunch of disgusting things in here! I do not own Durarara or the chatsite! It all belongs to its rightful owners!**

**Mari: Well, Delic is taking a nap now so I'll be taking over for now.**

**Rukimii: I guess that's fine. He could be yelling at us now... more like me.**

**Rukimii&Mari: Enjoy!~**

* * *

It all started 3 years ago, where everything had changed... One where I regret, and yet don't.

**Rukimii's POV:**

_The morning sun peeked its way through the blinded curtain window, making me flutter my unfocused chocolate-brown eyes open to being fully awake. A knock could be heard throughout my silent room as my mom opened the door quietly, yet loud enough to make me wake up in slight alarm. "Ugh... what mommy?" I groaned out, covering my eyes from the brightness as my mom flickered the lights on._

_Mom looks very similar like me; her brown soothing eyes with bangs right above them. Straight, same length jet-black hair that reaches all the way down to waist length, pale yet tanned skin. To other people, I resemble a lot like her unlike my father. But my personality resembles my father. Basically half and half I'm like father and mother._

_"It's Friday morning sweetie, you got school today. Just one more day and you could sleep in alright?" She said, giving me my uniform. I yawned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Hah... I'll be down there in a few minutes."_

_She nodded with a small smile before going out and closing the door for me to change. I sighed and leaped out of my bed, stretching. Then I changed quickly into my uniform, before going to the bathroom brushing my teeth and washing my face of course. After that, I took my backpack and headed down stairs. _

_I could see my dad leaning over the chair as he read the newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hands as mom went preparing my breakfast._

_"Oi, your shirt is wrinkled." My father suddenly said, still not looking up. Which is rare since he's kind of the quiet type in the morning. But then again, that doesn't mean he couldn't always speak right? My mom's eye twitched, but remained calm no matter what as she set the French toast and strawberry smoothie in front of me on the table._

_Mom then stood up straight and straightened her clothes out with a sigh, as if trying to keep calm. "We gotta get ready for work too." As expected of mother. Though most of my personality came from my father, it seems I have inherited my mom's strong self-control and being sane through annoying times like these. Or maybe rage, and hatred too._

_I quickly finished up my food and thanked them. Then quickly took my bag and dashed outside; I wouldn't want to be late would I? "Bye mom, bye dad!" I called out as they both waved at me. Then with a turn on the right, they were gone. It was just a peaceful walk into someone came and just had to interrupt it._

_"Yo Ruki-chan!~" Kichane exclaimed as she slung an arm around my shoulder out of the blue, making me jolt up in surprise and make me feel the chills traveling up to my brain. I turned over to look at her, my surprised face still at present. "A-ah, morning Kichane-chan." I said with a sweat drop._

_Kichane giggled. "So, wanna hang out today after school?" I pondered for about it for a moment before smiling and nodded. "Sure! Like usual, meet up at 4pm?" The older grinned._

_"Hehe, let's bring Manabi, Sorako, and Chelshie too! It's gonna be so fun~" She said as she skipped in front of me and twirled around, making her olive-green hair all messed up. I chuckled as I walk to her and straightened her hair back to normal. "Ya ya, I know. Now we should get to school or else we'll be late. Wanna race?" I ask, a competitive smile crept its way to my pink lips as I got ready to dash off in moment._

_The orchid-eyed color girl smirked as she also got into a ready position. "Ready?" She said._

_"Set." _

_"GO!" _

_Just in time we made it in class, panting like crazy. But oh well. Might as well get used to it since this is now an everyday life routine. Classes went by as usual, popular groups gossiping as usual, boys checking out on girls as usual, people chatting like usual. Nothing new or interesting really happened, just a normal day with her friends._

_"So, wanna do something over at your house?" Manabi looked up from her book, her glasses adding her look to the girl as her emerald eyes shine brightly. "Oh oh! I know! Let's go play some board games. Or card! I love card games!" Sorako exclaimed, her ice-blue eyes vibrantly shook with excitement. I chuckled. "Ok ok, maybe. What card game though?"_

_Manabi raised her hand. "Uno." _

_"Poker!" Kichane said._

_"I agree with Kichane. It's fun~" Chelshie said, agreeing with the olive-green haired girl. Sorako just hummed, probably knowing it's useless to choose since everything to her seems fun. Manabi lowered her eyes down, as if rejected. I noticed that. "Hey guys I like Uno too. Maybe we'll play Poker then Uno next. Is that alright?" The emerald eyed girl looked up, showing a bit of happiness in them. I smiled._

_The other three agreed with a nod. "Sure!" _

_Later on, the day went by and the bell rang, announcing that school is over. I took out my shoes and slipped my feet on them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the four waiting for me. "Hah, you guys go first k? I got some chores to do quickly."_

_Kichane pouted. "Aww, c'mon! It wouldn't hurt to just miss out just one chore right?" Chelshie agreed. "Ya!" I smiled apologetically and shook my head. "I need to help my parents, we are a busy family after all." I shrugged. "It couldn't be helped."_

_Manabi just dragged the two with a huff. "C'mon guys, it's just as she said." While Sorako just smiled cheerfully and trailed behind the two that was dragged by the short-haired blond._

_Once the four of them disappeared from my sight, I sighed and slung my backpack over my shoulder that holds the list of things I needed to get._

_I was just walking back home with my grocery bags in hand, humming a cheerful tune. It consisted of random ingredients I have to get. I had to do a little chore for my family back at home since they are always busy with their job and reports. Kinda makes me lonely, but then again I'm always the solitary and lone wolf person. I know how to take care of things and myself, so I might as well be a help to them too._

_Yes, finally Friday! Friday would always be the day I look forward to; hanging out with my friends, play Pokémon games, gossip, many other things you do with a friend. And best part, no homework over the weekend! Just my favorite and perfect day out of the weekend. Okay, maybe Saturday is better than Friday but still._

_With my school bag slung over on my right shoulder, and my plastic bags rustling on my other arm, I knocked on the door expecting it to be locked and opened by one of my parents or friends in my house. But there was an uneasy feeling in my gut. I shrugged it off, feeling that I could be paranoid._

_Despite the uncomfortable feeling, I opened the door slowly, letting a small gap opening and saw a glimpse of red. Weird, I don't ever bringing anything that red ooky looking liquid. And I doubt my friends would do this such kind of prank. It would cause much trouble to clean up that mess, and I sure would like an explanation in this._

_Breathing in and out, I slowly opened the door with my eyes closed. And the first thing that hit me is the smell of copper. Copper? Are we cooking pennies? For goodness sakes, please make it a stupid prank and then you guys would get a scolding. I thought sarcastically in my head._

_Opening my eyes, I couldn't believe what I see in front of me. Everything fits now; the smell of copper and the color of scarlet red spooling out like a pond of blood..._

_Corpses. Corpses over corpse. Red, literally adorning and enticing the scene. Their eyes shone of no life as lifeless expressions are still present on their faces. Blood dripped down to the floor like little rain droplets as their body just froze there, limp. The red droplets just adds more to the pool of blood that builds and spreads more each second._

_My friend's and parent's corpses, lying there staring at nothing with their eyes not reflecting any bit of emotions and soul, covered up of their own blood. A dark black hole could be seen on Manabi's stomach and father stomach, letting it ooze out dark red-ish black blood. Deep stabs could be made out on mom's chest and Manabi's neck. But that's weird... I don't see Kichane._

_"E-eh..? G-guys..? Mom, dad...? S-stop playing a-around... P-please, this... this isn't a j-joke!" I could feel my hands start to reach toward my mom's face. But it flinched back as I could feel the cold, and not the warm feeling anymore. Even for a slight moment, I couldn't feel that beat of blood pumping through the veins. _

_Sweat started appearing on my forehead as my whole mind become hazy with shock. It's all happening too fast... why now? I could feel the color draining out of my face, creating a pale and ghost-like look. My eyes shook with fear as I couldn't help but stare at the disgustingly seem scene._

_An unfamiliar guy suddenly came in the room and pointed the gun at me. Without another second to waste by, he pulled the trigger and I could feel something protruding in my chest. A bullet was shot there as my heart started pumping out blood. I could see it flow out like a waterfall, creating a pond that grows each second. No, I don't want to die yet... I don't want you to get away with this. I won't. NOT AFTER OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!_

_Before my soul went to the afterlife, a girl around 20-22 appeared in front of me. She had long jet-black hair, layered and streaked with the color scarlet red. Her eyes the color of blood, and pupils the eye of a cat. She was dressed in a Lolita dress, elegant as she could be. "If you want, you could have another chance in this world. But in return you must make a contract with me." She said, lending a hand out at me, a devious smile was plastered over her pale face._

_"E-eh? What's going to happen if I do...?" Another life? Am I between the border lines of death and life? What's going on? How does this even work anyway?_

_"But this isn't any kind of contract. It's kinda like a bet." I frowned, not expecting that to happen. The demon continued on explaining._

_"If you can overcome my powers, you can have all my powers. Become a demon! But if not..." She smirked. "You will go berserk, and sooner or later I would over take your soul, mind, and body." ... Demon?_

_I debated, and wonder what the outcome will be. If I could overcome her power's, I could have my revenge and live on! "... I'm signing the contract."_

_She just smiled down at me, glad that I took it. "Let's begin now, shall we?~"_

_All of a sudden, my consciousness came back to life and the killer was out of my sight. Without having the time to think where he is, a big gigantic pain shot through all my body and sense. It felt like a meteor crashing down on me. I screamed in pain. Scratches and burns started marking on my body, the heat making it even worse as blood oozed out of my newly cut and burned injuries. Tears started forming quick from the burning sensation as I tried to withstand the pressure._

_Hours have passed, and it felt like going through hell. My throat hurts from screaming, my body aching from the pressure and stings from the cuts and burns. In mere moments, I collapsed to the ground that was splotched with my blood. "Too bad so sad.~ Maybe next time on the other side then.~" I could hear its taunting in my head. It hurts... it's burning... Stop it! I screamed in my head as the tears flow freely from the corner of my eyes._

_Suddenly, a familiar green-haired girl appeared out of nowhere, her pale face shone of horror. I looked up with hazy brown eyes. "Ki-.. Kicha.. ne?" I weakly managed out, the lack of blood making me feel dizzy. "Ruki!" She quickly ran up to me, trying not to be fazed by the corpses just beside me. _

_No don't come over, please don't._

_Before I realized what happened, in less than a second, Kichane collapsed to the ground. Blood started forming out on the floor under her. _

_No, no no no!_

_That is the very last thing I could see before falling back to the black world of illusions. For a moment, it flashed a bright red, like the color of blood._

_xXx_

_I woke up, feeling my muscles aching in every part of my body. My want to lie there on the ground for a very long time is strong. But despite it, I struggled and pushed myself off the ground. Seeing the red splotches on my clothes confused me for a moment before memories of it returned like a surge of wave._

_The kitchen, that used to be so clean and organized, became wrecked and claws torn down its walls. Crimson blood painted over the floor and walls everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, the familiar killer was hung on the wall with a long kitchen knife stabbed at his neck and against the wall. His still horrified expression still over his face as his body hung limp like a doll._

_I cowered away in fear, before realizing that I did all this. ... No, it's the demon's fault._

_"You see, this is the very first time I've ever seen a person that strong to withstand my strength. In return, I'll let you live a little longer, courtesy of a demon." I could just feel it smiling down smugly at me. I could feel it having no sympathy for me at all._

_"N-... NOOOO!" I cried. In mere seconds, tears once again streamed down from my eyes as I cry out in vain. This time, the corpses became to bones. Sniffling, I tried wiping my tears away but it won't stop no matter what. My father, my mother, my friends gone... Where should I go now?! Who should I trust now?! I. Killed. Them! With my own very hands! Burned them to crisp! Create such cruel deaths and did horrible to their own bodies!_

_It hurts. My chest hurts so much as my throat is sore from screaming. Who am I now? A devil...?_

_I was too scared to look back at the horrifying scene. The building started burning, spreading its flames everywhere. I have to survive... if not, then everything here is pointless. But it hurts... I have to shoulder the burden no matter what. I'll have to carry these sins and sooner or later be chained in hell's chains._

_Through the flames, I ran quickly to get the fundamental things for survival; money and my mom's leather purse. I could deal with clothes later anyway. After that, I immediately ran outside, trying not to trip over the rubbles and the corpses. Also trying so hard to not break down there and there._

_My wounds healed slightly but still at present. Looking back at it with sad eyes as it burned everything down. Erasing everything, it burned my existence and their own existence. The rain came, putting it out, not leaving a trace of the fire left in the burnt house. And that was the very last day I would ever look forward to Friday ever again..._

_xXx_

_I stumbled on every step, not caring if my bare feet got stabbed by the barks and rocks as I aimlessly walked towards to a direction. Hugging tight the purse against my chest with my shaking hands as my tears became droplets down to the ground, I sobbed and whimpered pitifully. How weak of me._

_The cuts and scratches were newly made from enduring all the pain, and the berserk part too. As I walked, it bled and the red liquid flowed along down with the water of the rain, and finally down to soil. The long grasses tickled my legs and feet, as the rain drenched my shirt and shorts that were covered with blood. The demon that has now merged inside my soul, is now resting._

_The rain clouded the night sky, not permitting the bright moon's light to peek through and show itself, making the world look dreary and gloomy as it is. The cold temperature just makes it worse as I could feel my whole body shiver from the cold and trauma. It went on like this for what seemed like hours, but minutes._

_Parents, friends, demon, murder, cold, parents, friends, demon, murder, cold. Those thoughts have replayed constantly as my soul and spirit became that of a ghost. _

_Not just long I have stumbled across a city. __But not just any city. _

_Tall towers stacked on the ground with many cars and people busily going to their destinations like worker bees. Umbrellas covered them like little dots from a far away distance and honks from cars could be heard. _

_And as if for a moment, a cloud created a hole and allowed the moon to light up the city like a flashlight, showing just a small glimpse of the name on the banner that seemed to pass by saying 'Ikebukuro'. Its name is Ikebukuro._

* * *

**Rukimii: CLIFFHANGER! XD**

**Mari: You sure are cruel**

**Rukimii: You are just like that pink blonde over at the couch over there.**

**Mari: Do you even know what his name is?**

**Rukimii: Mr.-Pink-Blonde-know-it-all. Yes I do**

**Mari: -.-"**

**Luana: Your story and hurry up and update it damnit!**

**Rukimii: 0-0 Alright alright! Just be patient damnit! -3-**


	3. ShizuChan's Bar

**_3rd flippin chapter up in one day :D_**

**_I do not own Durarara or the chat site! It belongs to their rightful owners!~_**

**Hozuki: You sure suck at writing. I bet you're boring the readers to death now.**

**Rukimii: What?! No way!~ ...At least I'm better than a 5 year old.**

**Hozuki: No that's just offensive.**

**Rukimii: It's true! What do you think then?!**

**Hozuki: -points at Mari**

**Mari: What?!**

* * *

Just as I saw the bright city, an abandoned house out of the city zone was just sitting there, empty. The pale yellow walls are slightly stained, the porches are all worned out and tilted as birds perched on them. The paintings are being ripped off, showing off the wooden colors. But, it seems sustainable enough to stand even under storm conditions. That's fine with me...

_It could be my home for_ now... I thought sadly, but not showing it on my face and eyes. I'm tired of showing it. It hurts.

I walked to it, taking small steps to not fall and eventually made to the nearly torned-up house's entrance.

Opening the door, I found some left out clothes on a small bed in front of me. It's covers were clean white. Somehow, it's all neated up. Two pillows were at the head of the simple bed, as a bat-like doll was on the window right next to the bed. While I observed the clothes, I took a look around the house. The kitchen was woodened made, topped with marble counter. While the bathroom, had a marble floor, a decent bathub, and a sink with cabinets under them. Pretty simple.

Then I went to check the closets. It was filled with many un-used clothes that were all dusty and dirty, but it's better than wearing blood-covered pant and shirt. So I took just changed into a decent white t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans and a red decorated shoe that was probably left behind long ago, judging from the look of things.

"That should do it" I said in relief while rolling up my scarlet covered shirt and pants and buried it in the ground right next to the house, just for a little memory thing.

With a sigh, I went to close the door to her new house and decided to browse around the city for a while.

"Just don't get lost..." I murmered to myself as I went to Ikebukuro, the breeze welcoming my arrival.

* * *

"Ugh! How am I supposed to know where the hell I am?!" I shouted in the middle of Ikebukuro's street. And since there were many people there, I received small weird looks. _Ha, I doubt they even think I'm from here at all. _I thought, full of bitter and sarcasm.

I was just walking and thinking to myself intently, when I suddenly stumbled across a bar. "Shi..zuChan's...Bar? Well that's an interesting name." I opened the door of the calm place, half expecting some kinda of party. The first thing I saw was a dim, yet bright room filled with chairs and tables, including some fancy patterned couches. Barely any people are here though. Just like three random guys hanging out at their own spaces.

A guy with an eyepatch covering his left caramel brown eye, wearing a bartender outfit greeted me with his smooth voice "Welcome to the bar. What would you like?". I feel panicked for a bit, but shrugged it off. _It's pretty obvious that I look young so why? _I thought curiously. But then again, I've always wanna try a martini...

"Martini please." He made a strawberry martini and slid it across the marble counter. I thanked him before I looked around, lost in thought while he just cleans the cups and shots in the sink. _Am I even gonna get friends now? Or even survive this place? _Just the word 'friend', made me flinched at the thought. After what I had done, I doubt I could even get any anymore...

Suddenly, a beautiful women with jet black hair layered at the end with two strands of hair framing her face, ivory skin, and bright emerald eyes came in. She wore black arm warmers around her arm while wearing a sleeveless hoodie, with black jeans and combat boots.

She sat with a guy I never met or seen before. Blond just like the bartender, with pink sunglasses? And wearing what seemed almost like a tux with pink and white shoes. He also has these headphones around his head, but not like other regular headphones you see everyday.

They seem to be flirting each other, so I turned my head to the other direction and finished my drink quickly, chugging it down my throat. I gasped as soon as it was all gone, setting it down on the counter.

"Thanks..." I looked at him. The bartender said with a kind smile "Just call me Shizuo, ok?" I blushed a little, and thank god that I drank so he might assume I'm drunk instead of blushing. "Whatever you say, Shizuo." I walked towards the door before I stopped and turned around my heels. "Then, call me Rukimii." I waved my hand, gesturing a good bye and head out.

...I like that place...For some reason, I know in my head that I have to forget that place and never go there again...But something inside me kept telling me to visit that bar again.

By the time I'm on the other side of street of the bar, I looked at it and said, as if nostalgic "This won't be the last time I'll see you again..." And so I turned away from it and go on my ways, camouflaged by the people shuffling through the city.

* * *

**Ah, last chapter of the day!~ Plus it's night over here.**

**Please review! Bye for now!**


	4. Izaya Orihara

**Wooh! 4th chapt finally is finished!**

**Well, I'm in hurry, so let's get this over with!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IT BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rukimii's POV

"Hah, an informant broker, huh?"

It was just yesterday from the bar, around 2:00 afternoon and the bright blazing sun still up on the blue vast sky. Some clouds here and there, at random places. People passed by, minding their own businesses as they go.

The city glowed as the sun reflected off the glasses on buildings, and cars driving off to their own destinations. Here I am, walking with a small note in hand that holds the info about this information broker, towards to the apartment. Peaceful and ordinary, I must say.

The reason why I'm going there? Well, since I heard he could get all the information he could get, I thought asking him about my whereabouts would be fine. Plus, I want to see him for myself in person too. And if possible, I could ask him about the cheap stores that are nearby!

I giggled at the idea of it.

**Narrator POV**

After a few minutes passed by, the raven girl came up to a decent apartment surrounded by bushes, about eight stories tall with balconies decorated with pot daisies.

With a ring from the bell, she opened the door to the apartment and a kind woman shortly greeted her with a warm smile. Without pausing, the girl came up to the attendance and asked her where the room number to the information broker is. Nervously, she pointed out the directions with an uneasy smile, a sweat bead was visible on her forehead.

"Um, miss? Do you realize who he is...?" Even without the smile, it's pretty obvious the woman was worried. _Is he really that frightening...? __I heard stories with informants but never thought it'd be like this... _Rukimii thought with a subtle frown. This made her even more cautious.

The girl turned around from her direction, and replied calmly. "Of course I do. And don't worry! I know what I'm doing." And she dashed upstairs before the woman could even ask why, leaving her mouth gaped slightly and dumbfounded.

**Rukimii's POV**

With an exaggerated sigh, I knocked on the door lightly with my fist. To be honest, if the rumors were right, it made me all anxious and riled up now. "Let's just hope this turns out alright..." I murmured absentmindedly.

A voice could be heard inside. Actually, three of them. "Come in!~" Came a cheery voice. Nervously, I opened the door slowly and the first thing I saw was that guy again with pink sunglasses back at the bar.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Weren't you that girl I asked what your cup size is?"_...say wha?_ All I did was froze and blushed like a tomato, my mind nothing but of emotions in a tangled frenzy. _No body ever asked me that kind of perverted question before! Who does he think he is, asking me that?!_

"Delic! Don't ask her that kind of question right off the bat, it's rude!"

A women with gray sleek hair interrupted in. And if I may add... Wolf tail and ears?! What is going on with this city?! What is going on with _my_ life?! ...Then again, I'm not normal anymore...

"But Wolfy-chaaan!~" The guy named Delic whined childishly with a small pout, his voice literally peircing my thoughts away.

Just at that moment, a tall lenient and skinny guy with raven hair and crimson eyes that almost looked like me, came up and greeted me with a smile. Merely glancing at him gave me the shivers, not the good ones though.

_But this is just the first time I met him, at least be nice. _I thought meekly as I recomposed myself.

"So, what brings you here, my fellow human?" He asked with a grin. I frowned. Human? What's up with that?

Shrugging that thought off in my mind and focused at the current topic, I answered calmly. "Just a little business if you don't mind."

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"Business?"

The raven male raised an eyebrow with a curious look clearly reflecting off his scarlet hues, as he flopped down on his couch nearby. "I don't believe I have arranged a meeting with a girl like you before."

_Well of course, _she thought a bit bitterly, rolling her eyes subtly."Well, it's more like answers that I needed." Rukimii followed along, and sat across from him and let out a sigh from her lips, not paying heed to the wolf and blond in the background."I would like to know about my whereabouts, and it's urgent to me."

He just gave a quizzical look at the younger. "What do you mean? You do realize this is the city of Ikebukuro and you could just ask any other people around you."

"Of course I know this city's name! It's just that I wanted to see you for myself." Huffing, she crossed her arms and legs and let her back fall to the soft cushion behind her.

Izaya chuckled while twirling a chess piece in his fingers from a chess board filled with black and white figures on a small table in front of the two ravens. "You're just like me. Curious like a cat no matter how pointless it is." He hummed. She just frowned in response, not saying anything as she tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently.

"So what is it that you specifically want?" Izaya asked, his grin still present.

"Well," She set her pointer finger at her chin, looking up in thought. "First, I want to know which places I should go, and shouldn't. Then, some people I shouldn't meet. And if possible, a map would be great!"

His crimson eyes narrowed slightly, then raised his pointer finger. "That would be fine... under one condition."

The girl frowned, panicking a little in her head. It's only mere and simple questions that could be answered with simple answers. Is it really that big of a deal? "That would be...?" She asked slowly.

A pause. "You must tell me why you want all these. It sounds as if you're not familiar to this city." He said, smirking a little.

She flinched a little, knowing why and how it turned out like this. It did not go unnoticed by the informant broker. But she had no idea why this was such a matter that it would just easily hook up his interest, thus causing her a bit confused.

After a long moment, Rukimii sighed and finally gave in. "In a short simple summary, a killer killed my family and got away from it. And since I don't wanna be turned in by the adoption place, I ran away and stumbled upon this city by chance." She partly lied without flinching each of her words and expression. Well, it's only part of it... It's better this way.

He bit his lip a little, as if not satisfied with the girl's explanation, and looked at her intently. She tensed a little from the stare.

"...I guess I'll accept it. I'll give you the info by tomorrow night then." He sighed quietly.

Her eyes lightened up in delight as she sat up straight. "Thank you very much!" She thanked the informant, followed by with a sigh of relief and she relaxed her muscles.

Complimenting to the informant, Rukimii pulled herself off from her seat and straightened her clothes out. "You're pretty smart, unlike that pink idiot over there." Her thumb pointed towards to the guy with pink and white headphones.

Delic heard it, despite his headphone covering his ears, and stood up from his seat abruptly and pointed at the girl with a childish outraged expression.

"What makes you say that?!"

"Hah! Says the guy asking a girl you don't even know her cup size!" Putting one hand at her hip and the other hanging, the young ebony teen scowled with a twitch from her smirk.

"I am smart!" He said, offended.

"Prove it, pink boy!" He pointed to the Rukimii's chest and exclaimed, "C-cup!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

_For some reason, I just had this sudden urge to punch him the gut so badly~_ She thought with a wide grin, as her eyes flickered like flames in anger.

"... No" A dark aura suddenly could be felt by the blond as it loomed over to the raven. "... I'm A-cup... And I'm gonna kill you!" In that instant, Delic let out an inhuman screech before running and cowering away.

_Psh, don't blame me if you broke an arm or two. _She thought as started chasing him around the room, flailing her fists as if threatening him and Delic running away like a scared cat.

"I'm sorry! Be grateful I said you were C-cup!" He yelled, sprinting around the spacious apartment room. "And why should I be?!" The raven yelled back.

Wolfy just watched intently, a little entertained at the cat-and-mouse chase. Her ears twitched every once and an occasion, while her tail swished back and forth.

And the informant that was now forgotten, sipped his green tea and said calmly, "This is gonna be interesting from now on..."

* * *

**Wooh! More than a 1,000 words accomplished! xD I'm so proud of myself ;w;**

**And wow, I finally finished it! **

**Please review my readers! :)**

**Night!~**


	5. A New Family

**Woop! Another chapter which I haven't posted in like a month xD Sorry! Pwease forgive me owo**

**Next time, I won't be lazy! I've already planned for the other chapter! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"You IDIOT!" Rukimii shouted, making the noise bounce all over the place.

Delic ran around in circles like a mother fucker, chased by the raging demon. She was pissed, doesn't even care if this room started turning to a disaster. It's been a while since she have felt this... Rukimii didn't mind it at all. She loved the feeling of finally being able to 'feel' again. The anger, the embarrassment and finally, a small little happy emotion inside.

Eventually, the girl stopped in her tracks, satisfied and tired with the chase, using her hand as a fan panting a little. Small sweat beads are visible on her forehead. Her mind is still disturbed by the question. But nevertheles, she calmed down.

"Help me Wolfy!" Delic whined under the couch. Being how hopeless he is, the raven couldn't help but giggled a little bit.

Wolfy chuckled lightly. "You shouldn't have asked her that in the first place then~"

"But!..."

Rukimii just crossed her arms and puffed out air, her throat thirsting for some water. She walked over to the kitchen, and came back sitting next to Wolfy with a strawberry smoothie drink in her hand.

"That was kinda fun, I guess..." The raven girl mumbled, taking a sip from the pink-liquid.

"Sorry about that! It's who he is after all~" Wolfy said apologetically.

Rukimii replied back with a kind smile and waved slightly. "It's no problem to me."

"What's your name?" Wolfy asked while stroking over Delic's head.

"Rukimii. Nice to meet you! Call me Ruki for short if you want." She held out her hand and Wolfy gladly took it.

They both got along together chatting. And some little arguments break out with the demon and the blond at times. Ruki felt so calm and happy ever since then. She finally laughed ever since 'that' time. She finally smiled ever since 'that' time. She finally had fun ever since 'that' time.

* * *

Time passed and it turned from afternoon to evening at seven. The sun was setting, painting the clouds a pale gold color and more scattered throughout the sky.

Rukimii stood up from her seat and stretched her ached muscles and bid a small good-bye before walking to the door. But before she left, she looked back at the people.

"Is it okay, if I could maybe...sometimes hang out here?" She asked, hopefully.

Wolfy had a welcomed smile on her lips. "Of course you can!"

"Sure! It's more fun that way." Delic said, with a wide toothy grin.

"You can. Plus, it's boring without anybody here." Izaya said, looking through his documents as he sat on his couch, still drinking his tea.

A wave of happiness rushed inside her and her black eyes gleamed with joy.

"Thanks!" And she left through the door, sending a small goodbye while closing the door quickly and ran down back outside.

"She seems to be in a hurry." Delic said, while rolling on to his back.

"Ya. Maybe wanting to go meet a person?" Wolfy suggested.

"Ah whatever. Let's go to the bar I heard from the others now! Oi, Izaya wanna come?"

Izaya just shook his head. "Nah, got some work. Plus, I don't wanna go get drunk with you idiots."

Delic fake pouted as he got up to his feet to get his shades and coat, heading out the doorway with Wolfy trailing behind. "Ah fine then!~"

And they both left, shutting the door to slience. Izaya sighed, digging back into his own paper work; part of him wanted to come mess with Shizu-chan, and part of him wanted to stay and finish up work.

* * *

The wind blew, touching her face and against her hair. She closed her eyes slowly, and smiled at the soothing feeling.

"Feels nice..." Rukimii whispered in contentment. More better than the rain. By a whole lot. "It could have been better if there are some calm music." The teenage took a while to savor the moment before checking the time.

"Seven huh? Hm...I guess I could go see the bar again." She said with a small smile, a bit excited to see it again.

With a click from her tongue, she strolled through the city before going to her new favorite place: ShizuChan's Bar.

* * *

**Rukimii's POV**

I opened the door to the bar, and was greeted once again by the bartender with the eyepatch. The dim light making it very dark, I had to adjust and open wide my eyes. "Ah, it's you again. What would you like, Rukimii?" He asked kindly with a smile on his face.

I blushed a little when he said my name. I mean, it's been a long time since someone has ever said that...

"Umm...red wine please." I said, taking my seat in the shadows and quickly regaining my composure.

Shizuo took out a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets and poured it in a cup of glass, sliding it across the counter table. I caught it, thanked him and started sipping on the red liquid, enjoying its sweet taste flowing inside my mouth and down my throat.

Just then, right at the moment, Delic and Wolfy, also with four other people came. I turned around and observed each of them curiously. One of the four was the women yesterday with her long jet-black hair down on her back. Now wearing a black sweater with a snake designed on it, black tight jeans with black combat boots. Others came, but I couldn't quite see them in the dim room. One with white hair just jumped onto the ceiling bars and sat there, observing the people down below her. I raised an eyebrow. Normal people can't do that... Like jump up all the way like 10 feet or so...

But one person caught my eye, his white hair easily spotted in the bar. He had pale-snow skin, and has eyes that could pierce your mind. Instead of having white on the outside of your eye, it's black. Bright yellow rings surrounded around his pupil, making it more interesting.

_That's weird, I doubt anybody could have those kinds of eyes... **Is he not human? **He looks like one..._

He wore a leather jacket over a black shirt, a skull was glued to it. Black leather pants and Nike shoes were worn. (I DO NOT OWN NIKE) _What is up with black these days?! **It's my fashion too soooo... **Oh shut up! _

_Now that I noticed it... NO I CAN"T! **Hey! Hang in there! I know you can do it! **What's a demon supporting a low human like me for?! **Various**_** reasons...** I shut all connections to her, feeling very stupid about things now.

"Oh! What are you doing here, Rukimii?" Wolfy asked, noticing my presence under the shadows. I snapped away from my thoughts and averted my eyes to Wolfy. "Ah, just a little drink. That's all." I answered, holding my drink while circling the red liquid around a little.

Wolfy walked and sat down next to me, ordering a drink on the way. The bartender served her drink and went back to cleaning up the cups.

"Hey A-cup!" Delic shouted to me, noticing also. _Ugh, do you really? _I thought sourly, curling back more in the shadows. The half-wolf women just chuckled. "Hey, come over Suin!" Delic called out to the beautiful women.

The women named Suin strolled over and took a seat, Delic trailing behind like a happy guy. The blond then started to flirt with her and grasping her big breasts. Suin chuckled at the blond. "Now there~ Control yourself~" She cooed. All of a sudden, the viper tattoos on her arm started moving and wrapped around Delic's neck. "Woah! What are those?" I asked, my eyes sparkled as my curiosity got bigger.

"Ah, these are shadow vipers. I have more in store though." She answered, a viper wrapping around her too. "What are you?' I continued asking.

"A trickster~" She answered. A trickster huh? Never heard of them... "How do they work?" I pointed over to the black shadow tattoos that took the form of vipers. Suin looked back at the vipers. "Trickster have a specific type of aura, known as Soul energy to control their tattoos. They use them to fight, create, or destroy." Suin finished.

"Heh?~ I want those!" My eyes sparkled in excitement. It'd be cool! The trickster chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot of time and work.~" Ugh. That's all I thought. Maybe I shouldn't... Since I already have 'this', not that I would need or want it. "Uh... maybe not." I rubbed my head. She smiled. "Mah, it's your choice."

Suddenly, my demon ears twitched, interested in the conversation between the white-haired guy and the guy on the phone. Thanks to the demon, my hearing sense increased a lot. I just couldn't help but listen to the conversation as I took a sip from my drink, my chocolate eyes not making any eye contact with him to be safe.

"A new target?" The white-haired guy said.

_Target?...Assasin maybe? _I thought cautiously, becoming even more curious by each second. Damn, calm down will ya?!

A few minutes later, their business ended and he let out a sigh, shutting his phone. I decided to use this moment to surprise him, so I set my drink down and crept behind him silently like a cat.

"Who is it, this time?' I asked slyly, taking a seat next to him. He blinked, surprised that I knew his secret.

"Don't worry~ I'm not gonna tell it to anybody!" He took a while to consider what I just said, then smiled and took his drink. "You better not..."

I gave him an offensive look, of course jokingly. "I'm not gonna! But what's this target about?" The guy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" He asked me back, a bit suspicious to me.

I pouted. "I'm just curious that's all. I _am _a curious person." I answered honestly, hoping that he would tell.

He took a moment before finally telling me. "It's just a target that steals precious things from innocent people. He threatened them and eventually killed the victim, no matter how much they give to the killer."

My head started to boil in anger. _There are still those types of people in this world? _Angrily, I clenched and unclenched my fist. He suddenly took out a brown bag. Inside, I could see money in them. My eyes sparkled a little. "Could I... have some?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? This nearly costed my life." I pouted and turned my head slightly to my side. You could definitely tell that I'm being selfish now.

The assassin chuckled, giving me one of the bags. I caught it, stumbling a little. "Really? Thanks so much!" I smiled at him while I held close the bag to my chest. _This will help me suffice with the food and other things now! _I thought happily. He smiled back. "Well I gotta go now. I would've erased your memories, but...you're interesting." He said, a small glint in his eye reflected off of my black ones. "Interesting? How so?" I asked, even more curious. Geez, my curiosity seriously has no bounds at all...

"Hmm, you found out about my identity, and is still curious about who I am." He answered, with a click from his tongue. I don't know what to say, but giggled softly. He started heading out of the bar, before he turned his heels around to look at me one last time. "By the way, you haven't told me your name yet. What is it?"

"Rukimii. Call me Ruki for short if you'd like." I smiled at him.

"Shirosaki Hichigo. But you can just call me Hichigo. I have a feeling we'll meet again. Bye for now." He returned the smile and left.

Once he left, I whispered, despite me knowing that he won't he won't hear it. "You too..." But...what's this feeling inside me? I can't quite describe it... It's warm and nice, I've never felt this before. What is it? I kept on rambling in my head about this feeling until Wolfy interrupted my thoughts, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Hm?" A bit surprised to see her, but I hid my surprised expression. Then, I put the bag of money in my leather bag. "C'mon, let's go." She dragged me by the wrist, my feet trailed behind like a bag of sand. "What?" I whine, just wanting to sit and chill out. I could be lazy sometimes!

Finally my feet being able to have the strength to stand up again, I walked over to where everybody else are. Suddenly, I just had this sudden mood swing and started to go up to Delic slowly.

The weird me sat next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Maybe you aren't that bad..." I mumbled. Somehow, a rush of feeling came rushing to me, of accepting him. Delic widened his eyebrows at the sudden act. Of course he'd be. Who wouldn't be when a person that literally chased the fuck out of you and argues over petty little things and in few moments later, accept you. Well that's me!

The host chuckled and patted my head. "You aren't too." A smile was spread across his features as he said that. I pouted a little before smiling softly back. "Ya..." I replied.

He suddenly jumped slightly up, surprising me a little. "Oh! I know! I could adopt you as my little sister!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly at the same time. It took me a while to register that in my head. Once it did, I hugged him back. "Haha! Sure!" I said, a bright grin was on my face. "And Suin could be my sister too!"

The trickster just chuckled behind the back of her hand, her jet-black hair falling behind her shoulder as her shoulders shook. _A new family huh?... Maybe it couldn't be that bad to have another one... _I thought in my head.

I closed my eyes, listening to the conversations of people. The sound of other's words are only eching throughout my mind, though not comprehending them. _Maybe... maybe why not have another chance._

I noticed the empty cups from Suin and Delic. "Want more drinks?" I ask, looking up at the both of them.

"Sure." Delic answered while Suin nodded. I hopped out of my seat and took the empty cups to refill them. In just two minutes I came back and handed the re-filled drinks to the host and trickster. "Here."

The trickster smiled and thanked me before taking her cup and sipped on it. Delic did the same. Wolfy, who was just somewhere a while ago, hugged me by surprised. "Hieee!"

The half-wolf girl chuckled as her tail swing back and forth. "Are you that scared?" I just gave a pout and look away. "N-no!" My eyes wandered off in thoughts again as I just took back my seat next to Delic, the small pout was still present.

As I plopped back down, I remembered my friend Chelshie reciting poems about families once. Right there I just wann cry but I hold it back as it would be pitiful in front of them.

"... 'Families are together. They never left one alone or forgotten, that's what makes them a family'.." I let out a small noise before heading back with partying others, forgetting and yet holding onto the quote dearly in my heart.

* * *

**Aaand ya... The other chapter prob won't come up in a while, considering I find it very long and that I have schedule planned ahead of me. ^^" Sorry! ~ But I will try my best! Please review, and tell me if I need and improvements k? This is my first story and I felt like it sucked! Thanks! :3**

***gives chocolate chips to everyone***

**Review?**


	6. Berserk

**Uwaaaa~ Since many things are happening, (We're still rping =w=) I might have to time skip some of it. I really want to go to the exciting parts and such. Also, I might organize it differently, just to make it go along smoothly and make things more convenient and sufficient. Let me know if you guys want any specific ones added in it~ Cuz I could forget easily… ^^; And to the other readers, thanks so much!~ ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!~**

**And enjoy! ^^ If you have anything to notice me of something, like err in it, or on how of making it better, please feel free to either PM me or say it in the reviews~ Thanks! I appreciate it very much!**

**And I was wondering if I should make a Rivaille x Eren fanfic… oxo I mean, I think I got a really good one in my head now. Let me know k? NOW ON FORWARD, MY READAHS. Sorry I'm being so weird today xD**

* * *

**Rukimii's POV** ((Isn't it always? =x=))

"Hah… What should I do now?" I said, rubbing my head. A lollipop stuck in my mouth as I raised an eyebrow at the money before me from yesterday, which I got from a very certain assassin. I just got back home and it's probably late, like around evening to midnight, we pretty much partied and getting drunk and all. Of course, I didn't, due to stupid restrictions in life and somehow, my rebellious side is not energetic about getting drunk and fucks around like every drunkard would be. No offence…

While for the others, my brother, Delic, is very capable of that. I swear, he looks like the drunkest man in the whole entire world. At least that's what I think since I've actually never seen one before…. Suin is also a pretty hard drinker too. I also still wonder about that white-haired girl last time, who kept on sitting at the cieling bars. I thought it was stupid of me of just thinking about her, so I shrugged it off. But I still kinda wanna be friends with her... for no apparent reason which seemed strange.

Anyway, I just stood there, staring at the bag of money, wondering what to do with it. After a few moments of silence and pondering, I shrugged and dragged the brown leather bag and tossed it in the closet, not giving a shit about it for now. I checked the time on the clock, which now said about a half of an hour before one.

_Geez, did I actually think that long?..._ Well whatever, just get some sleep. I thought tiredly, not really thinking about tomorrow's events. I quickly change into a tank top and short, because it's hot and warm here. Since there's no AC in this worn-out house, I just opened the window to let the breeze in through. I doubt anybody would come in and steal my money or kidnap, after all I have a demon right beside me. I'm sure she'd hate me being sold to some pervert too.

After that, I flopped onto the bed, not caring that I'm messing the whole sheets up by wrinkling it. In just a few minutes, my consciousness quickly sweeps into the darkness of dreams.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the warmth of the sunlight's like always every day. My eyes fluttered and squinted at the sudden brightness, as I tried fixing it so that I could get used to it. The morning cool breeze welcomed me and I shivered slightly from the chillness. A few minutes after just lying on the bed, I sat up sloppily. Yes, I'm a very lazy person in the mornings, if you hadn't notice already.

Anyway, I leaped out of the bed and stood there on my feet for a moment, trying to make my blurred vision better as I try to change into clothes. "What time is it…" I mumbled, looking over at the clock. I blinked and squinted several times, trying to pinpoint the clock's hands. Finally after several times, which probably had made my eye sight even worse than it already is but I don't give a crap, it's around 9:45.

"Hmph… That's a lot a sleep." I stretched, trying to get all my muscles back up and ready like a car or motorcycle. Then I did my routine, which was probably made up along the way somehow. I walked over to the bathroom, brush my teeth, washed my face, check myself on the mirror, walked out, get my leather bag on, shove some money in, get my wallet, and walked out of the house, to no specific location really. Probably just taking a walk in the city and buying some things if necessary.

"So, what should we buy?" I talked to nobody really. I'm really picky on how using the money. One, it's pretty much limited. Two, I could only get it from Hichigo at times. Three, I like to save up things. A pretty good accountant and wise person, I must say so myself. I giggled at that.

Let's see…. I got enough food for now, get some soap? Maybe, since there's still left etc., etc. blah blah, bunch of things irrelevant to things now. Himi's voice suddenly intruded in my head and interrupted my thoughts. **_By the way, you have any spare time?_**

_Time? Ya…. I guess, but why?_

_**I was thinking that I need to polish you up a bit more. Scratch that, a lot more.**_ My eye twitched, a bit offended at that. _What are you implying to?_ I ask. The demoness just smiled. **_Fighting, of course_**.

_Fighting?_ I thought with a frown on my face…..

Oh.

OH. Now I know why.

_It's so that when you over take my body that is which ready when the time comes… right?_ I assumed, hating that it's true. _**Yup~ and even so, if this hadn't happen, you still need to. I've been in this city before, and there are many fighters and rogues lurking in this strange city. It is for your own good, and my good.**_ She pointed out, obviously having good reasons in it. I pursed my lips, hating the fact about it.

_…. Alright…_ I reluctantly give up, rolling my dark brown chest-nut eyes. _But I won't let you have your way either._

Himi smirked, amused perhaps at my insistence. _**Alright, I look forward to it~**_

After that little conversation, I turned my heels and started heading back to home. The trip? Well it was pretty pointless. Irritated about the fact I need to train when I obviously don't know how to fight and such, I walked back with my bag slung over my shoulder. I bit my lip. "Wonder how it'll turn out….?'

**_You want to kill time don't you?_ **Himi ask inside my head. I sighed through my nose and looked around. _Ya sure, I basically have nothing to do now…_

_**Now let's start off by running around the city blocks for about 30 times. **_Himi said bluntly and onchalantly. My jaws dropped and I gawked at basically nothing really, since Himi's not in front of me whatsoever. Himi rolled her eyes. _**You know that that is like the weakest routine for me? C'mon, you'll be dead if you don't start now!**_

_I'll be dead after that, for your information!_ My eyes twitched, thinking that she's crazy._ A-alright…. Just let me get my water please._

Himi rolled her eyes again._** Sure sure, do get whatever you need**_. I silently thanked to god, if there is one, under my breath as I stock up as many drinks as I can, figuring I would be drop-out dead by the end of running.

…

…

…

And guess what? If you guessed I was panting crazy like a dog, literally tripping down on my face, sweating like a crazed athletic person after running many miles, you're correct!~ You earned 5,000 dollars and a trip to Disneyland with your families!

Pfft—Not.

Here I am now, half-dead and a bag full of empty water bottles. _Himi…. I despise you…_

_**Aww I love you too~**_

My eye twitched. Whatever….

"Anyways…. Need… shower… rest… then…. Bar…" I said, trying to get the point in between my pants. Himi nodded. _**Well that's enough for you for today. Get ready for tomorrow too~**_

I just wanna die, are the four words in my head now at that exact moment. I stood up on both of my sore feet and stumbled over to the bathroom. Taking off my sweaty clothes, I turned on the water and wait for its cool temperature. Which isn't really that long since it's always like this. I stepped in, my body chilling under the cold water as it slid down on my skin, cleansing my mind and body. "Aah~"

After a good long thirty minutes of showering and enjoying the relaxing rest, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself, quickly putting on some clothes. Geez, the exercise took up a lot of time than I expected. I frowned. I'm not that tired anymore, since I'm always known for having fast healing abilities. But that doesn't mean my scars could heal.

I quickly dried my newly scented hair which smelled like blooming roses and peeked my head out of the bathroom to check the time again. "Hm…. I don't feel hungry, so I might as well meet up at the bar again…"

"RUKI!~" Without a moment to even think or let out a surprised shriek, Delic glomped on me to the ground. I blink, then felt a small pain on the back as I fell onto the floor, Delic on top of me, giving me a bear hug. "Ugh... Delic?!" I gasped out, trying to relax from the sudden surprise from my new brother. You see, I have a weakness called horror and surprise, and you just witnessed one right now.

He nuzzled against my body as he hugged me tighter. I blushed a little, stroking his blond head. Then I looked up just to see Wolfy and Suin sitting on one of the couches waving at me. I waved back.

A person with white hair up on the ceiling bars caught my eye as I try to look up, my body restraining a bit from Delic's hug. "Hah... Delic could you please let go?" I ask, trying to pry his arms off me. But failed as he hugged tighter. "No!" Is his protest. I rolled my chcolate brown eyes and pouted a little. "Delic, please?"

A few seconds later, he finally and reluctantly unwrap his arm around my body. I thanked silently, now that I could freely move my body without a host hugging me like a koala. But his cheery aura was not their, making me feel guilty a little "Oi! You can hug me later k?" I called.

In 1.234 seconds, he's all happy again, making me wonder if he's just faking all of that. I sighed, waving it off as he skipped happily to Suin.

I walked around until I noticed the girl from last time up on the cieling bars. Wearing a normal white T-shirt and pale jean shorts, she swings her legs as she observed the people down below her with red ruby eyes.

Demon? Heh, maybe. I shrugged, then leaped up next to her, thanks to my demon skills. She looked up at me, and I looked back at her with my chocolate hues, taking a seat next to the white-haired girl. "Like it up here?"

She paused for a moment to observe me, then looked back down. "Ya. It's moce up here."

I looked back down too. You gotta admit, it's kinda nice observing them like an eagle preying its prey. Not that it relates anythnig to it. I nodded, agreeing. "Say, what's your name?"

".. Luana. You?"

"Rukimii." I smiled. "Or you could just call me Ruki." Luana smiled back. "I see... Ah, be right back." And she leaped down, talking with someone that has... I blinked. Then twice. Angel wings? Pfft- no way, it's life in here. And to top it off, he nearly looked like Shizuo!

My eye twitched. _Calm down, it's Ikebukuro, everything happens here... _I thought in my head, being paranoid. I was a bit bored sitting up on the cieling bars until a cetain white-haired assassin walked in. A small smirk crept over my lips as I leaped down next to him like a cat. Hichigo blinked, then turned to his side to look at me.

"Hey Ruki." He chuckled. "Hello~ Got any money?" I smiled, a small glint in my eye. Hichigo's eye twitched. "Ehehe, you know this stuff nearly worth my life."

Realizing that it did, I pouted and turned away from him, feeling a bit guilty. "A-ah, it's fine then. You don't have to give it to me." I said sheepishly.

Hichigo noticed that and gave me a soft smile. "Here, just take it." He said, handing me a bag. I blinked, taking the bag slowly as if unsure. "Are you sure? You said it's worth nearly your life!"

Hichigo just waved a hand dismissively at me as he went over to a couch. "Ya. It's fine, really." I blushed, very grateful of his gratitude. "Thanks!" I said, with a warm smile. Is it me, or could I see a very faint tint of pink on his cheek? But it disappeared quickly as if it had never happened before. Hm, probably just because of the lighting in here.

I put the bag of money in my leather bag and sat down next to him. "So, how's the job?"

"Not so good I guess..." He let out a sigh as he tilted his head back with his hands resting behind his head.

"Heh?~ Well, good luck then!" I said. Hichigo turned his head over to me, raising an eyebrow. "Luck...?" He ask, as if not knowing the point of it.

I tilted my head. "Ya." The assassin stared at me for a while before let out a small chuckled. "What is it? A family tradition?"

I flinched a bit when he mentioned the word 'family', but glad he didn't noticed it. "No, I wouldn't say it like that. But you can say it's like a charm."

"Charm?"

I nodded with a warm smile on my face, remembering the times I've been through matches and races with my friends. "Ya. We would wish each other that, like magic." I said, sounding nostalgic as the memory residing in me began to come back to life.

_"C'mon, you can do it! " Chelshie cheered me on as I did one last round of sit-ups. I let out an exhaust huff and collapsed to the ground with a thud. My burning abdomen doesn't help me at all as I try to stand back up, but was too tired to even move a single finger. Chelshie next to me clapped with a warm smile. "Good job!~"_

_I just looked over at my side with chocolate eyes, my bangs covering over it slightly as it tickles. "Hah.. you... Hah.. Suck." _

_The chest-nut short-haired girl just smiled innocently. "Love you too~" I rolled my eyes as I finally got up in a sitting position that seemed to need much strength. "... You think I'll do good in my race?" I ask, sweat beads rolling down my forehead with obvious nervous in my voice._

_"I'm sure!~ After all, you've come this far right?" She said with a bright smile._

_Heh, sounds so much like her. As expected of Chelshie. Chelshie, an annoying yet kind and sweet friend to have. Unlike me, she's not much of a sweet tooth. Surprising huh? You'd expect this type of person to, but then again it could happen that one wouldn't like sweets like her._

_Chelshie is always a opptimist, always positive to things. Even if times are tough, she'd always recite a quote and things are happy again. Sometimes, she would even sing a song. If I may add, she's a bad one, no offence! But that never bothered anyone really. Just her singing and determination to cheer things up is enough._

_I turned my head to face the pinkish-orange night sky that was setting near evening and closed my eyes, enjoying the small breeze flowing by as it cooled me down. "... I'm nervous." I mumbled softly._

_Chelshie frowned for a moment before giving paps to my cheek. I blinked in confusion. "What are you doing...?"_

_"Wake up! Everything will be fine, I just know it!" She said with determining eyes and a warm smile. "I'll be there and cheer you on ok? If you lose because of just being nervous, I'm gonna be very disappointed in you!" She crossed her arms and stood up straight._

_I blinked once again before a smile made its way over my lips. "Ya... I won't."_

_She giggled. "Good luck!"_

"Oi, you alive?" Hichigo stared at me for a while with his golden hues. I blinked away from my thoughts and looked at him, a bit startled. "A-ah, sorry, I just remembered something that's all."

"Oh, I see... Then I must really need it." He chuckled, scratching his head. I chuckled along, putting the memory far away in the back of my mind. "Yup you do~"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shizuo busy with the customers. More like tired. I raised an eyebrow before getting up walking towards him. Hichigo just glanced at me before resting and leaning back on the couch. I got an idea inside my head that I wanted to try... "Need any help?"

Shizuo looked up with his caramel eye. "Ya sure, but are you sure you know how to do this...?"

"Yup! I got some experiences in the past." I lied. Yes, I lied. Probably because I've developed some devious personalities or habits from Himi. I shrugged that off in my mind, not really caring about it since it's kinda fun having it. I also wanted to try being a bartender anyway, it sounds fun!

"Really Ruki? You're so full of surprises!" Delic exclaimed with a grin on his face. I giggled.

Shizuo arched a brow before letting out a sigh as he put a now cleaned cup in the cabinet. "Sure. And since you know how to do this before, I expect nothing bad in particular."

I just waved my hand dismissively at him as I took the uniform to wear over my clothes. "Hai hai, 'course I do." I lied, yet again. Once I put over the black vest, I waited for the customers to come. Shizuo went over by the couch and sat next near to the host and trickster and let out a sigh, relaxing.

People came and ordered drinks. Drinks that of a fruit kind of, or just water or a certain type of alcoholic beverage. Though I have never done this kind of thing before, I somehow managed to serve the drinks up like any other bad-ass bartender could do. That's weird.

**_That's because I've consumed a soul before that works at bartending. By using that memory I have been with that bartender, I could help you out and at least get you used to it._ **Himi explained suddenly in my head.

_Heh~_ I thought. _Interesting._

But what I didn't know, was that he was dead long ago. Without knowing that fact, I continued serving up the drinks skillfully.

"So Hichigo, wanna come over to Izaya's apartment?" I had ask while serving up another drink.

Hichigo looked up from his phone, staring at a picture. It looked like a girl. Girlfriend maybe? "Hm? Ah, sure." He said, then went back to stare at the picture.

On my way to serving a drink to a person sitting on one of the spare tables, I looked at the picture of his shoulder. "Eh? Who's that?" I ask, with pure curiousity in my voice. Hichigo felt my presence and jolted slightly, shutting his phone off. I pouted slightly. I wanted to observe the pic more!

"Ehehe... someone that I know of." The white-haired scratched his head with a nervous smile. _Realll specific._ I thought sarcastically.

"I see..." I was about to say something else before another customer came in. Damn too many people here!

Hichigo noticed that and waved a hand at me dissmissively. "C'mon now, go back to work." He chuckled. I huffed out and trotted away, serving the drink and running back to serve more at the counter bar.

* * *

**AaaaaaagggggghhhhhrrrrrruuuuuhggheobniobaknvojqnsD SQO;NVHBERONNFOUBOFBE.**

**I'm just gonna stop here cuz I wanna. =3= And maybe, there will be new characters coming up in next chapter! And I seriously gotta work on my writing skills. Let me know if there are any advises I could take care of and it'll help me a lot! I appreciate it! =^^=**

**Luana: I was only in for a short time?! ; ^ ;**

**Rukimii: Be patient! You got plenty of more in the future! (which will take a while) =^=**

**Luana: ; A ;**

**Rukimii: = - = *pats head* Don't worry. Just takes time and quality and all.**

**Luana and Rukimii: Review!~**


	7. Berserk II Trouble

**Uwaaaa! I was so lazy and got so many writer block's so please don't bite me! ; ^ ; And yes I smushed things together since many things are happening already in the rp ((roleplay)) and it's still continuing with one gigantic plot. Though it might never finish or come to an end sooo...**

**Anyway forget the future for now! Let's focus on this. Like I said I'm gonna smoosh it up with 2 or 3 plots inside this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All goes to their rightful owners!**

**And I would be very glad if anybody would notice of me of the errors I have done or any parts specifically added inside. Enjoy!~**

* * *

I wiped my forehead off with the back of my hand as I went to take a rest on the couch with a huff. Since there aren't any more coming, I decided to use this chance to take a break. Boy was it tiring. I thought this bar is not that popular anyway! With a click from my tongue, I slumped on my back. "Tiring…" I mumbled, huffing out.

Hichigo next to me chuckled as he ruffled up my hair as it went bye bye from neatness. I pouted. "Busy huh?" He asked with a small smile. "Ya." I said as I couldn't help but smile back. Why is it that every time he smiles, it made me feel glad and happy inside? Is it because of the job that he has makes me think he might be sad or lonely? Or is it that picture I just saw. Either way, it could be possible…

He gave me one last pat before standing up with a stretch, still wearing that smile. "Well I'm gonna go out for a while. I only came here to visit."

I just stared at him in a daze for no clear reason for a moment before giving a small wave. "Kk, see ya!" Like the last time we met, he smiled back before walking away silently. I stared off before my thoughts were once again interrupted. "Heya Ruki." Wolfy hugged behind me out of surprise. I groaned. "Please don't scare me like that.."

"Hm?~ Sorry sorry." She let go of me with a chuckle. I pouted in annoyance, standing back up as I got ready for the next customer. Stretching out the sleeves out of the bartender uniform, I walked back with a sigh and once again back to work. Chats, words, talking, conversations, clink and clatter could be heard throughout the bar as time went by smoothly.

"So Wolfy, how's it going so far?" I ask, wanting to start a conversation with her as I slid a drink across on the counter to the customer. Her wolf ears perked up. "Hm? I'm fine, and you?"

A tug was at the corner of my lips as I was about to say something back at her until Delic abruptly interrupted me and his stupid respective mouth. "Your boobs are still flat chested!~"

My eye twitched in annoyance as I gave a glare at the host, paying no heed to Wolfy for now. "What." I said sharply, narrowing my chocolate hues. Wolfy sweat dropped and sighed.

He just snickered at me behind the back of his hand, as if mocking me. "Nothing~" That made me want to growl. And so I did.

"Tch, you will get it!" I shouted not too loud, raising a fist up in the air. The reaction in return was Delic burying his face away in a pillow as his body shook subtly from the short distance, which made me think smugly of myself. "W-Wah! Ruki don't hurt meh!" Too late.

But before I could even lay a finger on him, a tug pulled at the back of my shirt. "Now now, don't scare him." Wolfy pulled me back down to my seat, making me huff with a pout and mumble something about annoying brothers. She chuckled.

Few minutes passed by and we both relaxed on the couch, not really having to do anything really. Customers haven't come by for a while anyway as I already took off my bartender uniform. I hummed out of habit, swaying my legs. "Hm... I'm bored..." I mumbled as my head tilted back, staring at the ceiling in thought.

Hm... Should I shop? I could use the money Hichigo gave me. What to get? A sleeveless-collar shirt? Maybe get more shorts or jeans. It's getting hot here anyway. As thoughts run through my head like a video, Wolfy tilted her head, noticing me staring intently at the boring and dull brown ceiling. "Hm? What's wrong?"

I blinked and averted my eyes to her. "Eh? Well I was wondering if I could get some clothes with this." I rummaged through my leather purse before hauling out the bag of money. "Ehhh..." She gave a weak smile with a sweat drop. I just ignored it as I got up with a stretch. "So, do you want any clothes? I mean you know, shopping."

"Eh? No I'm fine~" She answered as her tail swished back and forth. I gave a pout before I turned my head to Luana. "Luana, wanna go?'

Luana snapped out of her trance and looked up. "Eh? Sorry I spaced out for a second."

"Wanna go shopping?" I repeated. She looked off at the wall, thinking for a moment. "Um... nah I'm fine." Shrugging, I slung my leather bag over my shoulder with a small sigh. "Oh well it's fine. I could get you guys both something." Wolfy and Luana blinked. "Consider it as a gift!~" I insisted, and left skipping out of the bar , catching my leather bag on the way before they even had the chance to protest. Well that was pointless asking them that in the first place then.

While I was rambling around, Delic went somewhere chasing a women with a black jacket and red fluff at the edges, shouting something of wanting to touching her boobs which is really not that unexpected from him. What was her name? Something like Ropa or Roppi. Well whatever.

Speaking of the devil...

I looked around as the people shuffled by on the streets, until I noticed that women that was chased by Delic earlier. "Oh he-"

"Outta my way bitch!" She pushed me aside, later followed by Delic as I just stared at the two disappearing into the crowds before casually turning back to my heels, continued walking as if nothing had happened~

"Rude..." Was all I mumbled as I entered through a store.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

"I'm back with some clothes!" Sounds of rustled bags sounded out through Shizu's Bar as the raven came back with one hand full of three shopping bags. Wolfy's ears perked up as she looked at Rukimii. "Hm? Ah welcome back~" Luana just gave a slight wave as she walked over to the two, a bit interested about what she got.

Rukimii giggled as she trotted over next to the wolf and plopped down right next to her. Wolfy found herself staring at the bag in slight interest, her tail swishing as if dusting the seat like a fan. "So, what do you have?" She asked. The demoness winked before she grabbed the clothes in one of the shopping bags and took out a yellow-pale tank top decorated with small dots with bleached-jean shorts. "This, is yours!"

Wolfy blinked several time, finding her face blushing a bit at the skimpy clothes. "Ehehe..." Rukimii noticed that and shrugged. "It is hot here anyway, why not try these?" She just dropped the clothes on the wolf's lap and went to take out her own 'gift'. The wolf stared at the clothes on her lap, debating whether if she should wear it now.

"While for Luana," The raven then pulled out sleeve-less collar shirt, blue and green stripes were faced down as a small pink flourished flower imprint was at the chest, coming along with a plain crimson red skirt that reaches down half-way to knees. "Here ya go!" The white-haired girl gladly grabbed the clothes in her hands, smiling a little. "Thanks."

Rukimii smiled back before digging into her bag. What she got only was just a simple summer dress; plain pure white with frames at the edge of the strapless dress as patterned frills were at the end that reached down to knee-length. "Ne, you guys wanna change into them?"

"Eh? Um, maybe not now." Wolfy said awkwardly. Probably a bit embarrassed imagining her wearing that.

"I guess I can." Luana then walked to the bathroom with the given clothes in her arms as the other two waited patiently. Few minutes later, she came back dressed in the clothes. "Eh, do I look good..?" She asked as she twirled around a bit. Rukimii gave the crimson-eyed girl a thumbs up and bright smile. "You look great!" While Wolfy nodded approvingly. "Yup!~"

"Well," the raven got up and trotted over to the bathroom to change as she hold onto her dress. "It's my turn~" Like the first time, Luana and Wolfy sat on the couch as they waited patiently. In less than two minutes, Rukimii came out with the white dress worn on her. "How do I look?" The raven twirled around as the ends of the dress lifted up slightly like a flown balloon.

The wolf clapped as she gave an approving smile while Luana nodded. "Looks good!" The raven giggled in return as she plopped right back in her seat and leaned back, her fingers twirling one of her black strands that reached down to shoulder-length. "I think it'd be better if I have longer hair though." Wolfy shrugged. "I think it suits you better than short hair."

Luana was about to say something before abruptly standing up and walked outside as Rukimii and Wolfy didn't mind. "I'm gonna be out for a while." She said before disappearing up to the roofs.

"So Wolfy, aren't you gonna go change?" Rukimii turned to her, her white dress brightened her up better than her royal purple one. Wolfy tucked her head and mumbled something incoherently. The raven tilted her head and leaned in closer to hear, but still couldn't make it out as her mouth was being muffled from the clothes. "C'mon, it is hot here right?" Rukimii pointed out.

The wolf girl stared at the ground a moment, debating once again if she should. After a few moments she let out a sigh as she reluctantly stood up and walked over to the bathroom, holding onto the clothes in her arms. "Alright~"

Rukimii giggled and hummed quietly as she swung her legs back and forth, waiting patiently for Wolfy. Though it did took longer than like Rukimii's and Luana's. Starting to get impatient, Rukimii called out. "Wolfy, you done yet?"

"U-uh, almost!" She stuttered out, obviously it's a lie. Chocolate eyes were narrowed as the raven stomped to the bathroom, stopping for a moment before standing there. Few seconds later and Rukimii let out a sigh as her back slumped into a lazy figure, but erect as soon as Wolfy opened the door spontaneously, making her a bit surprised.

The raven blinked and was about to say something until she stopped, noticing that the clothes are different on Wolfy. "... that looks really nice!" She remarked, giving a thumbs-up at the wolf. Her wolf ears were down in slight embarrassment and gave the girl a weak smile as she rubbed her head. "Ehehehe."

"Really, you should show it to Delic!" Rukimii commented as she dragged Wolfy to the couch by the wrist and took a seat, followed by the other. The wolf chuckled. "How bout you? Aren't you gonna show him that?" She had asked, referring to the demoness's worn white dress. Rukimii made a puff face as she looked away, her eyebrows furrowed together in a frustrated frown. "Nope. We're just brothers and sisters."

"Heh~" Wolfy hummed before she chuckled again behind the back of her hand. "You sure?"

The raven sighed. "Yes, I'm sure." She said, looking back as the pout from her face was already gone. Rukimii was about to say something until the host came back. _Geez does this always have to happen?_ She thought bitterly. "Ah hey Delic." Wolfy greeted with a light smile. Rukimii just waved, a bit irritated that she had to always be interrupted. From the blond no less!

Delic waved before blinking as he noticed how the girl's clothes are different from before. "Heh~ You look nice in that Wolfy."

Wolfy blushed a little as she thanked him, making Rukimii pouted a bit as she got nothing. Not that she wanted or needed it anyway. Finally having the chance to NOT be interrupted, Rukimii asked. "Anyway Wolfy, wanna go hang out over at Izaya's apartment?"

"Hm? Ah, sure!" The wolf answered as she got up while straightening out her tank top. The raven smiled a little as she also got up with a stretch, already jogging towards the exit of the bar.

"C'mon, let's go then!"

**While somewhere else...**

Silent, barely audible steps tapped on the roofs of buildings as Luana ran as silent as the shadows like a ninja, keeping an eye on a certain person running into an alleyway. Her crimson eyes narrowed in suspicion when the white-haired male suddenly came to an abrupt stop right at the edge of the left turn, as if he felt her presence. Luana knelt to keep her figure from being seen afar as much as she can still of course, aware of him.

Why had she come spying on someone like him? At first glance of the suspicious man, Luana suddenly became aware of him. And it isn't just any person, it's Hichigo. Thus leads to this now.

"... How long are you gonna spy like that?" Hichigo asked with an arched brow, looking up with golden hues as scarlet red orbs reflected back. She 'tched' before leaping down in front of the assassin, her eyes clearly shown of suspicion. "Hmph... I thought you wouldn't notice of me."

Hichigo gave a low chuckle as he kept both of his hands in the pockets, leaning against the brick wall behind him. "Really? Someone like me wouldn't fall for such tricks like that." He said with a click from his tongue. The white-haired girl scowled a bit for a moment before replacing it with a calm expression, showing no hostility at the moment. "I had my suspicions, ever since I just saw you at the corner of my eye." Her eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Hichigo gave a quizzical look before shaking his head as a small smile formed at the corner his lips. "I should've been more careful huh? So, what do you want? I'm sure you just trailing behind me like a stalker isn't just for nothing." He said, joking a bit.

Luana pursed her lips before answering with a slight irritation in her voice. "I know you aren't just any normal person... Someone as suspicious as you seemed to be in some organization, working under someone and doing some work. It's obvious you're some type of person very similar to that."

The assassin stared, stunned for a moment, holding that expression before replacing that away with a casual smile. "I'll tell you, that is true. But I won't tell you what exactly what I'm doing though." He gave a wink before sprinting off like the wind, taking a left turn. Luana blinked in surprise but before she even had the chance to say another word, a plain white van drove away.

She stood still, frozen for a moment before checking around her surroundings. No Hichigo in sight at all. "Tch... He must've gone in that van." Luana mumbled underneath her breath, disappointed as she checked the time with a clock not that very far from her. "I gotta go anyway..."

**Back to Rukimii and Wolfy~**

Muffled giggles and steps of two pairs of feet echoed throughout the hallways of the apartment as Rukimii and Wolfy walked together side by sides like great ol' friends, heading towards to Izaya's room apartment. "So, Delic was chasing this women around and..." That was Wolfy's voice. "Eh?! Pfft-!" And those are the sounds of a certain raven bursting out in a fit of laughter. But blah blah blah. Let's cut to the chase.

Once they both have reached in front of the informant broker's room number, Rukimii knocked on the door as they both wait quietly and patiently. In just less than six seconds, the door opened to show Izaya holding on to a mug of coffee in one hand. "Ah what brings you here?"

Rukimii waved and smiled. "Hello~ Just wondering if we could hang out here?" Izaya blinked, looking back and forth at the wolf and the raven girl before simply moving out of the way for them to come in. "Sure."

Wolfy dipped her head as she walked in, taking a seat next to someone very familiar. Rukimii gave a smile at Izaya before walking in, stopping as she saw 'him'. "Hichigo?"

Hichigo waved at the girl with a hand and smile. "Heya." He greeted. Rukimii blinked before chuckling quietly, taking a seat across the two as she let her bag fall down her shoulders. "Never knew you know this place." Rukimii said to Hichigo with a slight bit of surprise in her tone.

"Never underestimate the connections in this room~" Izaya chimed in as he sat back in his seat, sipping on his mug. The raven girl arched a curious brow before shrugging it off as she leaned back against the couch. Seems like there will be more people to meet in the future. "I see..."

Suddenly, a lavender cat-like creature with amethyst eyes flickered up at the people around her, as the Pokémon leaped up on to the informant broker's head with a yawn.

"Eh...?" The demon blink in surprise, yet again. "What's that?" She asked as Hichigo and Wolfy doesn't seem surprise, as if they met this Pokémon already before.

"An Espeon. I found her- no, more like she found me. Sooner and later Espeon likes to follow me at places." Izaya said with a chuckle with a small grin as he petted Espeon on the head, purring softly at the affectionate pet. "I see..." Rukimii nodded, curious about Espeon. But still, wonder why this city is so full of many unfamiliar things.

The silence was soon shortly interrupted by Hichigo. "So, you guys wanna come over to my house?" He had asked, looking away from the three. Wolfy's tail swished as her ears twitched in sudden interest. "Sure. Wanna go too Ruki?" She turned over to the thinking raven girl. Slinging her leather bag back over her shoulder, she nodded as an answer.

Hichigo smiled at the two before turning to face at the crimson-eyed male, as if expecting his answer. Izaya just waved them off dismissively with a small grin as he sat back down on his wheel-chair. The Pokémon on top of the raven's head leaped off and circled around his desk before settling down into a ball, taking a nap as Izaya didn't mind. "I'll catch up later; just some work needed to be finished and I'll probably be there in a moment." He said.

"I see... Well then, see ya later!" Hichigo waved at the informant with a grin as he walked out of the apartment room, followed by the other two behind him as the door shut. But what they aren't aware of, was two pairs of icy-blue eyes spied on them as they walked, in the shadows.

* * *

**Hichigo's POV**

"And here we are~" I told to the two girls as they walked in. Both of them seemed to be amazed by the artworks and structures inside my house- ahem, mansion, as they walked in. Figures since I got these many other reactions from the people I work with coming over here. "So, how'd you like it?" I had asked to the wandering two as my voice echoes out throughout the big mansion.

"It's so big..." Wolfy mumbled out loud as she just continue walking around and browsing through the antiques. "So... awesome." Pfft- I snickered at the young raven girl's answer. Not mature yet I see; she really is an interesting and odd one. Just when I caught a glimpse of Rukimii, I could see her staring at a picture; not just any picture though.

My eyes widened slightly as I walked next to her, not saying a word. Her chocolate hues looked up at me straight in the eye and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, before shutting her lips back and staring quietly at the picture. I bet she could read the mood here. Geez, it hurts remembering now...

Before I could have any more thoughts and memories flooding in my head, we both heard a big thump behind us.

**Wolfy's POV**

Well I expected Hichigo to be rich and have a mansion, but not anything like this! I swear, I could _feel_ my eyes sparkle in awe as I stared at each artwork and antiques as I walk past by them. Who would've expected such fancy arts like this, not to mention expensive looking furniture.

"So, how'd you like it?" Hichigo asked, as I could hear his voice clearly bouncing through the walls of the mansion.

"It's so big..." I thought out loud. You don't say huh? Continuing to browse through the structures, I find myself holding my head. "Eh...?" All of a sudden, the mansion looks weird, black spots interfered my sight as my knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground with a loud thump.

**Rukimii's POV**

The big grand door to the mansion opened as the three of us walked in. And holy shit the mansion; so fucking fancy. I never thought that his job so far could give him such a raise of money! Well I guess it's not that surprising, since I got thousands of money in just one bag.

"So how'd you like it?" I could hear Hichigo asking to us at a distance. Wolfy mumbled something inaudible I couldn't hear well from the other side of the room.

"So... awesome." Was all I could gather up my words from being so awed at this _masterpiece. _I wouldn't call it perfect though, nothing is perfect. I always stick to that saying. Though through all my life is just being normal, and now everything changed drastically...

Just as I was browsing through the antiques and pictures, one picture of what seemed to be a girl and Hichgo caught my eye in interest. I stopped abruptly, finding myself staring at it intently. No thoughts about it swarm in my head, more like I just wanted to absorb this image in my head.

Hichigo walked next to me out of the blue; probably noticing me staring the framed picture. I turned to look at him straight in the eyes and was about to say something, before I shut my lips. _Probably not the time to be asking him about it..._ I thought, staring back at the pic.

Few moments have passed in the silent room, until an abrupt loud thud echoed throughout the place.

**Narrator POV**

Hearing the loud thump caused the white-haired male and raven girl turned around, to find Wolfy passed out on the ground. "Wolfy!" Rukimii was about to go up to the collapsed wolf, but froze when she noticed another figure bursting out through the door.

He had on a pair of icy blue eyes, his hair the pale sleet of snow as he wore what seemed to be like a high school uniform; black sleeved jacket was worn over plain white buttoned-up collar shirt, with black dress plants and shoes. The white-haired boy panted as if he just finished running, glaring up at Wolfy.

Frowning, Rukimii blocked the unfamiliar male's view as Hichigo immediately went right next to Wolfy, carrying her bridal style before setting her down gently on a couch nearby.

"That wolf!" His voice laced with venom as he drew out a silver sword. "That bitch killed my parents!" He yelled at them. That caused Rukimii to stand on guard, drawing a black sword from the shadows.

Scowling, she growled at the other. "She isn't the type to do that sort of thing!" She protested with a glare. The thought of how to fight with a sword, or how she got it never occurred to her as she put a stance.

"Really? Then how about this!" Flipping out a blue tealed phone, he showed a video that viewed a woman and a man coming out of their apartment. It was night, the full moon rose and glowed proudly in the background.

But they weren't aware of a person with wolf tails and ears, preying on the parents. The video was too dark to see who it actually is, leave alone the gender.

A few seconds went by and finally, the wolf ambush on them. Blood-shrilled screams fill the comfortable silence as the wolf bit onto the women's neck, creating a pool of blood. The man next to the wolf cowered away in fear, tripping on to the floor as he couldn't let out a single voice from fear.

Before a blink of an eye, the wolf slashed the man's torso with its claws, creating a big gash over it. The wolf howled under the full moon before it began to devour the corpse drowning with blood, like sauce over your main meal.

Just in that moment, it stopped. The video ended. It was real. Rukimii's eyes shook subtly with horror, and her face paled slightly from her usual tan color. She just had to remember; those same screams, those same color of red, that same view of a monster. Her trauma is creeping back from the very back of her mind.

While the two were on discussion and ready to fight, Hichigo dabbed the sweat beads off of Wolfy. The wolf panted as she struggled to keep herself awake, not aware of her eyes turning ruby-red. Stopping, Hichgo blinked in confusion. ".. Wolfy, your eyes are red." He pointed out.

"E-eh..?" She blinked in surprise, her hand finding its way over to her forehead. Rukimii gave a glance back, her eyes widening by a little. She needed to find out about this. "Wolfy, do you remember about this?" She asked from her back. Wolfy turned her head over to the video, frowning as she didn't recall anything about it.

"N-no." She answered meekly. "I think my eyes turn like this when I protected a children from someone.." Hichigo could only stand back, but he had the responsibility to watch over Wolfy.

"I see.. It's the contrary." The raven held up her black katana, Himi's specifically. Scowling, the ice-blue eyed male pointed his sword over to Rukimii. "Oi! Get out of my way or else!" He yelled impatiently, obviously wanting to cut up Wolfy to pieces now. "She killed my parents! I might as well kill you if you're with her!"

Rukimii gave a hard glare. She really wanted to stab him like a rag doll now. "Stop being an ignorant fool and be rational! I know- no, _we _know our friend isn't the type to do such things!"

"Shut up!" Without realizing, tears filled at the corner of his icy eyes and he fell down to his knees. He couldn't help but feel helpless now. "I-... I can't kill myself." He tried to stab his chest with his own sword but it only moved out of the way, not in its straight form anymore. The demoness blinked. _Suicidal?!_

Just the thought frustrated her to the core, annoying her. Sounds of sobbing filled in the uncomfortable silent room as they froze, a bit confused with the things around the mansion. After a few moments, Rukimii was about to speak but stopped once she noticed the other seeming transparent.

Her chocolate-eyes widened in realization as she scurried next to the disappearing boy, discarding her katana on the floor. "O-oi, keep yourself together! We'll find a way to get that wolf back!" Her voice sounded shaky; she didn't want him to disappear as if it's her own fault. She didn't want to carry anymore burden.

But unfortunately, the high school male disappeared into thin air, like dust as the raven just stared at the wall with a blank expression.

"Rukimii..?" Hichigo asked frowning, a bit hesitant. He wasn't sure if what's going on in her head, but knows that something is wrong. The white-haired assassin didn't get any responses from the ebony raven as she got up slowly, grabbing the black katana as it just stayed limp in her hands.

Before he could ask her anything else, Rukimii dashed out of the open window with the sword, her bangs covering scarlet red hues. "Ruki-..! Tch.." He wasn't aware of the change of color eyes as he continued keeping Wolfy awake from her conscious.

Right after that moment, a familiar figure stepped inside the room, rubbing his black locks with a raised eyebrow. Looking up, Hichigo gave a small sigh. "Izaya."

Crimson hues wandered around, spotting the half-passed-out wolf. Izaya blinked. "Oi, I just came and heard some ruckus nearby. What's going on?"

* * *

**I'm just gonna stop here cuz I wanna, and a specific and certain person was so anxious for this... I'll just stop here. Hope you enjoyed it~ It sounded crappy to me ( ; ' 7 ')/**

**And I might not update this for a while, since I got other stories to make and update. Please don't bite me! ; ~ ; I'll try my best..!**

**Luana: Really? That's all I got? That much?**

**Rukimii: -;... No comment.**

**Luana: OH C'MON**

**Rukimii: BE PATIENT DAMNIT**

**Kira: Oh am I gonna be on next chappy? -sparkly puppy eyes-**

**Rukimii: Pfft-, I'm not spoiling. And it might take a while to be finished.**

**Kira/Luana: -groans- Screw you.**

**Rukimii: MUAHAHAHAHA- Review?**


	8. Thank You

**FINALLY. AFTER FUCKING DAMN WEEKS. WEEKS AFTER POSTING NEW CHAPT BUT NEVER DID WORK ON IT AFTER LIKE 4 WEEKS, I FINALLY AM WORKING ON IT~ -feels proud and ashamed at the same time- ; 7 ;**

**In return I'll just work my ass off until damn school is back = - = Damnit. The thought of it makes me tired already.**

**ANYWAY~ Please do enjoy! Feel Free! to note me of corrections and such! [see what I did there]**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. And this whole story has _nothing_ to do with the anime characters or anime being used inside here. It's only and merely an RP. The story is all by our friends, who created this. I'm merely just a person typing this up ;)**

**ENJOY-**

* * *

_Right after that moment, a familiar figure stepped inside the room, rubbing his black locks with a raised eyebrow. Looking up, Hichigo gave a small sigh. "Izaya."_

_Crimson hues wandered around, spotting the half-passed-out wolf. Izaya blinked. "Oi, I just came and heard some ruckus nearby. What's going on?"_

**While with Rukimii-**

Scarlet ruby hues could be seen like lasers as they passed by with lightning speed. Her footsteps tapped quietly like an assassin's with her hand clenched tightly around the sword's handle, her expression as blank as a plain paper that has nothing written on it.

Nothing was on her mind but the wolf as she imagined him writhing in pain, a scene of his death being replayed over and over again. Though she didn't even know where his current location is at, Himitsuki used her skill to sense his aura even from a faraway distance, and soon spotted him.

Few moments have passed as Rukimii leaped from tree to tree branched deeper into the lush green forest, before stopping abruptly and perched on one branch silently. She didn't even bat an eye as she finally spotted. Him.

Even if there's some protest saying he isn't the murderer, the smell of copper blood stained exactly where he used to murder the parents. Rukimii- no, Himitsuki used her skill to level down Rukimii's presence to zero to keep from being noticed. And without another second to waste, she shot down with lightning speed that left behind a small crater mark on the branch.

The target didn't even react, even for a nano second. Before he was sliced in half. Not a single voice escaped his throat as it was soon shortly then stabbed dead-on the neck. Only thing out of his mouth are blood being splat everywhere. Though it's just nearly instant death and a mere five second life before death, even Rukimii could make it painful as hell.

Giving the almost-dead target the finishing touches, Rukimii made a quick accurate calculation before letting her black sword pierce through the wolf's head with ease. Blood spurted out like a fountain as she stood there frozen for a moment as it splattered over her clothes, some staining on her expressionless features.

After a while when the blood finally died down as it created a big pool, she tugged her sword out of the corpse's head. She didn't even bother to hide the evidence away as she then walked away from the scene, making a trail of blood as her scarlet-painted katana dragged on the ground.

A few moments of past and her breaths are starting to get uneven with her confident gait started to weather down as she soon then stagger towards back to Hichigo's mansion. Mocha hues were half-lidded as her vision were hazy, the heat inside her started to overwhelm and burn the raven up.

"Ugh.." She groaned, holding on to her head while letting her black katana disappear into the shadows. Despite the fatigue and aftermath, she continued to head towards her direction. It felt like it didn't take long to reach to the mansion with the heat and dizziness distracting her attention.

"... Shut up Himi.."

**Back at Hichigo's Mansion-**

"I see..." Izaya mumbled, having his fingers on his chin with a slight frown on his face. Hichigo had just explained the current situation to him while still trying to get Wolfy to stay awake, but she seem about to pass out soon anyway.

"Tch... This isn't going anywhere." Frowning, Hichigo grumbled in a fit of struggle. Suddenly a portion of ice-blue mist came flowing out of the edge of the open window, swirling around the exhausted wolf as it glowed a dim light.

A bit surprised, Hichigo backed away as his golden hues widened slightly while Izaya watched silently unmoved. In just mere moments, the ice mist soon stopped its glow and created a familiar figure on the floor, leaving Wolfy. Nothing happened. The only difference is that Wolfy was resting peacefully without a strained expression anymore.

And it's all thanks to 'him'. Realizing that the wolf is fine now, Hichigo let out a sigh of relief. But he didn't have time to relax any further as the figure kneeling shortly collapsed on the ground with a loud thump. He whipped his head up instinctively before starting to rush over the fallen male and hauling him on a spare couch. Later then, Izaya checked his pulse.

"... At this rate, he won't last." Izaya frowned, feeling the pulse slower than normal.

"What-" Shock was clearly over his pale features but soon fade away as he tried to stay calm and thinking up of ways to prevent that happening. He rubbed his head in frustration, before finally coming up something. Without a second thought he quickly rushed to his jacket.

"U-uh.. Tell her.." The boy's words were incoherent as he tried to stay conscious, laying limp like a doll at the couch.

"Don't say a word, just rest." Hichigo told him, his voice firm as he quickly took out a shot filled with clear liquid. "This might hurt a little."

"W-wait wha- AAAGH-" His ice eyes shot open at the sudden sharp needle's stabbed inside his chest, recoiling away from the pain. But Hichigo restricted his retreat and let the liquid seep into the boy's body forcefully. "This'll do."

Wincing, he endured the pain. Just as soon as all the liquid was gone away, Hichigo pulled out the shot, quickly replacing with a band-aid to keep it from bleeding out. "You haven't told us.. What's your name?" He had asked as he finished aiding the shot treatment.

It took him for a moment to catch his breath before he breathed out, "Ice."

Hichigo's golden orbs blinked softly. "Ice huh..? Well jus-"

_BAM-_

A loud sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the house- ahem, mansion that made both the informant and assassin turn around to look at where it came from. There stood in the doorway was a certain raven girl, panting out with half-lidded hazed mocha eyes.

But that didn't catch their attention; their gaze lowered down immediately towards to the big red splotch over Rukimii's white dress. She, however, did not pay heed to their stares as she staggered in. It's amazing how not even a red blood droplet was able to drip and stain on the floor.

"Any.. hah.. extra.. clothes?" She had asked between breaths. Her eyes glanced at Wolfy, who seemed to be in a good condition now. _She's okay... I gotta thanks to who saved her.. _Rukimii thought with a small relieved smile.

Immediately, Hichigo quickly rushed towards to his room and shortly came back with neatly folded clothes in his hands. "Here," He handed them to the raven, a frown etched its way over his pale face.

Not saying another word, she gently took the clothes with shaking hands and headed toward to the nearest bathroom, leaving them to have some thoughts on their own. She was too tired to even mutter out a word, let alone saying thanks.

**Rukimii's POV**

Once I got in the bathroom, I quickly locked the door before haphazardly throwing the clothes on the sink. I could barely think. The loud ring resounded in my head like an annoying bell and I could feel my whole body heat up, ready to burst there and then. Probably too tired to even check myself on the mirror. Despite it, I was able to quickly in change in the new clothes. Not to mention in sloppy manner, causing the results to turn out as expected.

After changing in the decent attire, my hands grasped on to my dress and went out of the bathroom. As I was just about to head into the living room, I could see an unfamiliar figure out of my blurred vision. A girl with long black hair that reached down to her waist and tanned skin that seemed to be around in her teen years is running around the room in circles. Her screams only making it worse for my headache as I try to walk over to the couch.

Just as I was about to trip and come into contact with the floor, I could feel strong arms wrap around me. my eyelids peeked out, only to encounter with golden eyes. Hichigo.

"O-oh, sorry," I mumbled and tried to stand back up. But Hichigo insisted and let my arm wrap around his neck for balance, helping my way over to a seat. "No prob,"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HEREEE-" She yelled out.

... Welp, she's weird for my first impression on her. Wait a sec- since when did she got here? Seeing that it's not a big deal, I shoved that question in the back of my distressed head.

"Calm down Kira! Nothing isn't really going on now!" Hichigo was able to catch Kira by the arm, causing the girl to stop from her run and breathed out a relief sigh. "Oh ok."

"Loud as always." Izaya commented with a closed eye, his crimson hues contradicting Kira's emerald ones. Kira crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out into a childish pout. "Well sorry! I'm just being who I am!"

I sweat dropped. She's an awkward one. Rather, what's with the outburst before this?

Too tired to greet, I heaved out a sigh and relaxed back on my seat, hoping that she won't be noticing me. It would be troublesome to, especially someone like her.

But much to my dismay; Kira was soon in front of me before I even knew it. My eyes trailed up from her foot, only to meet bright green hues staring at my brown orbs. "Hello! What's your name?" She asked with a wide grin.

I blinked my half-lidded eyes softly. "Uh, Rukimii. Hello." I answered. If it hadn't been for my fatigue, I would've done a proper greet. But I don't care about it now.

"Hm~" Kira leaned close into mine as she examined my face. The feeling of my personal space being intruded made me surprised and snap out of my drowsy state. "Wh-what?" I stuttered as I leaned back, hoping to get some space between us. Did I have something on my face? What's wrong with it? Wait- forget that, why is she doing this though?

"... You're pretty cute!"

_... eh? _I blinked. Then twice.

You just don't go say that to a person you just met- "U-uh, thank..?" I said in an unsure tone. Who wouldn't be? Kira just giggled with a smile before giving my head a soft pat. "Well I guess you are too." I complimented with a small smile.

Before we could talk any further, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head around. Hichigo said, "Ice wants to say something to you."

"Ice?" I questioned. "Oh- ya, it's that guy's name. He's also the one who helped Wolfy out. " He nodded over to him. Said teen was on the couch resting. ".. Oh-"

Since my health has cured for a bit, I was able to pull myself off my seat easier and walked towards him as Kira just trailed behind me. "You ok now?" Hichigo questioned me with a worried frown. My head nodded in response. "Ya."

Ice looked pretty exhausted too, I thought as I come closer to him. "Um... Yes? I uh, got rid of the murderer.." I started out, figuring that it's the one he's been wanting to hear about.

I could only hear incoherent mumbles coming from him, causing me to move closer.

".. Thanks."

I find myself smiling softly at him as I curl my knees to my chest. A warm fuzzy feeling burned inside my chest. Not in a bad way though. "Well, just rest. Must have been tiring huh?" I chuckled. "And thank you.."

A settling silence overcame the room, before a soft groan came from Wolfy shortly afterwards. "Ugh... huh?"

"Wolfy!" Forgetting about Ice completely, I abruptly stood up and rushed over to where my friend is. "You ok?" My brows furrowed into a frown. "Ehh... Ya, I can't remember what happened though. It's very vague."

"I see.." Hichigo mumbled.

"Well, I guess at least you're fine n-" My sentence stopped mid-way as I noticed something. Her eyes aren't red anymore. Rather it reverted back to its own colors. Wolfy's ears twitched as she blinked, staring back at me. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Eh-" I shook my head lightly and gave a small smile. It might be better not to mention about this to her. Hichigo seem to have gotten the message from my action too. You perceiving assassin bastard- "No. It's nothing."

* * *

**I know, it's suckish ; w ; Somewhere along the lines, I kinda lost my motivation to create a good paragraph, ending up into this result. But what I'm really glad, is that I at least finished a new chapter. Until I have the time in the future, I'll be revising all my chapters once the story has come into an end, and once I've become a better write.**

**Thanks for reading guys. It means to me a lot ^-^ And those of you who were in this scene long ago, I kinda left most of the parts out and decided to finish it quickly. One! Because you guys deserved a chapter _quickly._ Second! I'm starting to get busy, so updating at least a chapter is a major matter. And like I said, I'll be revising chapters in the future. That might also mean I'll turn it into what it _actually_ is like.**

**If you guys request it, I might do it. Depending on my free time and such. **

**DAMNIT SCHOOL! eme**

**Let me know anything if you want me to know about~ Thanks! Review?**


End file.
